orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Core Narrative 1
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #1 TITLE: "The Fall of Oreka" CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: "Monkey Wrench" LOGLINE: '''Beginning of the Holy War, the sins master plan of turning humans against the virtues succeeds. Humans do not trust in the virtues anymore; the virtues find out what happens to the world. Humans do not support the virtues, it means the virtues have no power. The virtues live by the faith of humans. From this event, the virtues and the sins are going in the Holy War where the virtues fight back the sins for the faith of humans. In the end of Holy War, the sins won. '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS Act 1:' '''In the year of 594, the sins setup a master plan of turning humans against the virtues. The virtues live by the faith of humans, and without it they do not have power to control the world against from the sins. Naga is the supreme leader from Wrath, and he is a super villain in Oreka. Naga connects all of other sins together, and he setups a plan. The sins create all of propaganda ads to brainwash humans, and making them believe in the sins. Naga even hires the betrayed priests from the virtues to preach untrue stories of the virtues for humans. ''Act 2:' '''The supreme leader of Temperance - Sai, he recognizes the plan of Naga. At this time, humans do not believe in the virtues anymore, and they lose faith in virtues. Sai and other leaders from the virtues try to bring balance again in Oreka. With the helps of Das and Elis, Sai team up with other virtues as a group. They start to plan out a battle against the sins. Unluckily, two demons from Gluttony and Pride named Pa and Mi; they setup a trap and ambush two virtues. It means the virtues now just only have five. The virtues do not have enough power to against the sins at this time. ''Act 3:' '''Humans start to have faith in the virtues again, when the virtues try to sacrifice themselves to battle against the sins. Humans start to find out the Neutra, the region is where the order is living. The virtues have helps from the reformed order, and they team up with each other to fight back the sins. The sins, the virtues, and the order are going the Fall that is where the Holy War is. This event happens after 13 years of wars between the virtues and the sins. The Holy War is the historical event that changing all of other things in Oreka. In the end, the virtues lost, two demons are killed. Naga keeps conquering the world with other sins after the Holy War. '''GENRE: '''Fantasy/ Adventure/ Sci-fi/ Action '''PROTAGONIST' Sai: '''The supreme leader of Temperance, he believes in laws and orders. '''Sai is the only leader who unite other virtues as one. During the Holy War, Sai falls in love with Elis, and they have one baby. Sai sacrifices himself to bring balance back in Oreka, and he died after the Holy War. ANTAGONIST Naga: '''The supreme leader of Wrath, and he is also the super villain in Oreka. Naga is the character who cannot control himself, and easy to get angry with anything he does not like. He destroys anything that preventing his plans. '''Naga also is the only one who has power to kill Sai and other virtues. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Elis: the character from Kindness, she always helps humans and anyone around her. Elis falls in love with Sai, and their goal to bring the balance back in Oreka. * Das: the character from Humility, he supports the main character. Das general for Humility, he is brave, strength and humility. * Pa: '''the demon from Gluttony, he does not follow any rules or laws. He just listens to anyone who gives foods and money for him. Gluttony is half demon and half Gluttony. He is a silly demon. * '''Mi: '''the demon from Pride, she is a pure demon. '''Mi is super evil, and she is a supporter of Naga. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Every single continents: the event happens every regions and continents in Oreka. * The fall: this the location where the Holy War happens. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''The storyworld revealed - In act III, the Neutra is revealed for the audience, and it is the place where the reformed order lives. We find out more important things in this storyworld, where Oreka can bring balance back. Creating faith for humans again. '''TARGET MARKET: 18 to 25 years olds man, video game fans, action fans '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Video game is the most popular medium in 2016, the total revenue is $36 billion last year. Video game makes a huge impact in 2017, which going up 18 percent from 2016. It is easy to help the players to experience and living in the supersystem of the story world. '''MEDIUM: '''Video Game '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''This is the first core narrative of the story, and the content is simple for the audience to experience in video game. They just need to experience everything in-game with descriptions for the virtues, the sins, and the order. Video game can help the audience understand the content easier by adventuring through each maps of Oreka. '''PLATFORM: '''Console Game & PC/ VR on phone '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Console Games & PC games: this is two main market for video game to develop. It works in this platform because the console games and PC games are the most revenue in 2017, it makes more revenue than movies and music combined. VR on phone: it works in this platform because the audience can experience the storyworld of Oreka by virtual reality. It could give them an additive comprehension about the Neutra easily when they download this app game.